


Sam thinks he lost something

by 33line



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Life consists of, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33line/pseuds/33line
Summary: "I think I lost something."He tells Dean.But his brother just shakes his head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I watch the fake S12.  
> English is not my native language.Please forgive my mistakes in the story.
> 
>  
> 
> I just feel sad, very sad.

"I think I lost something."  
He tells Dean.  
But his brother just shakes his head.  
"Everything is fine.Have you seen the Cas?"  
"No."  
He replies.

Then he finds the Gabriel.  
"I think I lost something.But I can't remember."  
He says.  
"No idea,why not go to check your room?"  
Gabriel replies without even looking at him.  
"Fine…"Sam looks a little disappointed,"Have you seen the Cas,Dean is looking for him."  
"No,I havent seen a angel for a long time."  
He shrugs.  
Then,the silence.  
"Anyway thank you."

He finds the Crowley in his room.  
"Hey Crowley,I think I lost something.Maybe you…"  
"No,don't ask me anything about that devil."  
The demon glances at him and then disappears.  
No one knows where he will go.  
"Anyway…"He says,"Thank you."

"Have you found the Cas?"  
He meets Dean in the kitchen.His brother's eyes hard as he takes beers from the fridge.  
He moves slowly,sits down but does nothing.  
"I don't know...I...you know Cas is always confused.Maybe he just forgets the way back home.What about you?Got something?"  
"No."  
"Nothing."  
"It's fine."  
He says,decides to keep the truth forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea of two stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adapted from 《Want my hat back》
> 
> Still forgive my mistakes.  
> This is what it should be.
> 
> They belong to each other but I am an idiot :-(

Sam:I lost my angel,have you seen my angel?  
Bobby:No,I haven't seen your angel.Sorry,but who are you?  
Sam:Well…it doesn't matter.

Sam:Have you seen my angel?  
Crowley:No,I haven't seen any angel,I don't like angel,they all stupid.  
Sam:Anyway,thank you.

Sam:Have you seen my angel?He is not stupid.  
Dean:I have an angel,what does your angel look like?  
Sam:He has blue eyes and blond hair.  
Dean:My angel also has blue eyes but his hair is not blond.  
Sam:Anyway,thank you.

Sam:Hi,you look like my angel.Have you seen my angel?  
Nick:Sorry,Why do you ask me?I am not your angel,I am just a human.  
Sam:Well…  
Nick:I am so sorry,but I never lie to you sammy.I promise.  
Sam:It's fine,thank you.

Sam:Have you seen my angel?  
Castiel:I am not your angel.  
Sam:Anyway…

Sam:Have you seen my angel?  
Moose:What's an angel?  
Sam:Thank you.

Sam:Nobody has seen my angel,what if he lost the way back home?What if I never see him again?I miss him,I miss him so much.  
Mary:What's wrong?  
Sam:I lost my angel.  
Mary:What does he look like?  
Sam:He is an archangel and a little evil…

 

Wait!I know where is my angel!

 

Sam:Fuck you Luci!Why did you lie to me!  
Lucifer:Because you are lost,my dear.Now you have me.  
Sam:Oh my jesus,Don't do it anymore.Plesse don't.  
Lucifer:Promise.

 

My angel is a little naughty.  
But I love him.

 

By Sam Winchester


End file.
